Blinde Love
by AnOrangeToDieFor
Summary: I open my eyes and starred into the darkness, not because I would challenge it, but because I have no choice. I am blind. Naruto X Sasuke Yaoi BoyXBoy and so on..
1. Darkness Vs Asshole

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto.

Pleace read and enjoy while you do it!

(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

_I ran. Even though I knew that I wouldn´t escape, even though I knew that there was no light at the end of the tunnel, no sudden flash light from a kindhearted person that was looking for me, I still ran. But it was everywhere. The darkness. I have been running here, in this darkness for so long that I should know by now that there is no way out. Still, I run every time I have this dream. It is actually really __pathetic, because my dream is, in fact, my reality too. That makes it hard to distinguish between a dream and my every day. I am screaming for help now: "Hello? Is anybody out there? Hello?" which is stupid because I know this is a dream and I know that there is no one out there in the darkness, waiving a flash light. Not that I could ever found out if there really was one, but the idée of someone, who is looking for me is ridicules. I have no one who loves me, care for me or miss me. There is no one. I am all alone. There is only darkness. _

I shot my eyes open, painting heavily, just to be greeted by more darkness. Sweat was clinging to my back and my heart beat so fast that I thought it would stop at some point, but magically, it didn´t. My throat was twisted and I wasn´t sure if it was a scream or vomit that wanted to get out first, so I tried my best to keep, whatever it was, inside my body. I tried hard to keep the panic that was slowly crawling up my Spain under control, as I was lying in my own cold sweat. But how can you calm yourself down, when the thing you are scared of the most, is the only thing you can´t escape?

Luckily, I could feel the sunlight touching the right side of my face. The warm feeling made me realize that I was in reality and not in the dream anymore, because the dream had no warm light and reality has. This made me laugh of myself and my stupidity, but the crazy laughter that came from my mouth, scared the shit out of me so I stopped.

I closed my eyes, even though it didn´t mattered if they were open or closed, and I felt the panic drift away from my body and mind, which is a small victory that I have once in a while, and no one knows about it.

When all the panic was gone and I was sure that it stayed away, I began to listen to my surroundings, which is something I do every morning. I could hear the same thing every day. Footstep from the other side of the door and people talking. Sometimes they talked quietly, sometimes they cried, laughed out of pure happiness or yelled like mad. Sometimes the footsteps would be running, properly because of an emergency or other doctor/nurse stuff. All in all; there was a world outside my darkness and on the other side of the door.

But what I liked to hear the most was the sound of a machine to my left. It was telling me that there was a person on the bed next to me, and that the person was alive. The beautiful bip that it made every time the person´s heartbeat beaten, was like drugs for me. The person wasn´t awake and hadn´t been since the person came in some month ago, but he or she was there, which meant that I wasn´t alone. I called the person "Wakeman". Like a walkman, but with wake instead, because I didn´t know how Wakeman´s legs were, and if Wakeman woke up and I said: "You are awake Walkman!" and the persons legs was destroyed or even gone… well you get what I mean.

I open my eyes and starred into the darkness, not because I would challenge it, but because I have no choice. I am blind.

And here starts my check list:

_1: Person on my left side:_

Wakeman is still alive and breathing.

_2: Situation outside: _

I stopped breathing for some time and listened. I heard the food carts rolling with its rusty wheels. This meant that the nurses were splitting up the disgusting breakfast they called food between the hospitalized people, and answered my third point:

_3: What time of the day was it?_

Lunch is always served in the cafeteria at the end of the hallway, and the food cart is not needed at that time. As a real life Sherlock I excluded the evidence and found out the truth: It was breakfast time which meant that it was morning around 9 am. That is how good I am!

I mentally gave myself a high five before I went on with the check list.

_4: The weather. _

I quickly dragged the blanket away and placed my feet on the cold floor. I needed about four seconds to accustom my feet to the evil floor before I reached out to touch the window. It was hot and nicely warm, which meant that it was sunny outside and rather warm day. Once again: Real life Sherlock!

If only the rest of the world's people knew how awesome I was, then they might not hate me.

I walked over to the door on my bare feet. I didn´t had any shoes, and I think it is because the nurses wants me to stay in the bed and not running around, making their day misery and more complicated. So they took my shoes.

Like the fact that I don´t have shoes on my feet is going to stop me!

I took a firm grip at the door knob and listen carefully for noise outside it. The hardest thing to do when you are blind is to make a sneak attack or, basically, just sneaking around. The food carts wasn´t making it´s loud noise at the moment, so the nurse controlling it was properly in one of the other rooms, serving the shitty shit to the hospitalized people that stayed in there.

Poor bastards.

I have absolutely no intentions on eating shit, and certainly not shitty shit! So every day I´ll make my escape to the cafeteria to steal some sandwich that visitors can by for money. Some days it works, other days it doesn't.

I whispered a small goodbye to Wakeman and went out the door. You are properly thinking why I whisper to a knock out person. I´ll put it this way: I am blind and I can´t see if the dude is awake or not, so it will scare the living hell out of me if Wakeman actually answered me one day, and to prevent myself from getting a heart attack, I'll just whisper to Wakeman so he or she can´t hear me, and therefore, not answer me.

SHER-LOCK to the HOLMES! Ladies and gentlemen's!

Well, back to the hallway.

It was quiet and nobody was screaming: "NARUTO!" … yet.

So far so good. I made a spin and headed towards the delicious smelling cafeteria in a tempo that other humans thought was impossible. I kind of acted like I wasn´t blind, holding my hands like they were in my pockets, which I don´t have. Sometimes I think I'm wearing a dress, because the thing I have on is long. Right down to my knees to be actually. But as the blind boy I am, I just can´t tell, and the entire nurse stab says that it is a long t-shirt, but they are like evil robots so…

I whistled a short melody to disguise myself even more and everything seemed to hold fit. But then, all of a sudden, I heard a person screaming behind me:

"NARUTO! GET BACK IN YOU BED YOUNG MAN!"

I had no idée of which one of the evil-robot-assholes it was, and it didn´t mattered. The voice came behind me, which meant that I could run like hell forward to my destination, and that was exactly what I did. The voice didn´t followed me, but kept swearing after me for some time. I have been here so long now, that they don´t run after me when I "sneak" away from my prison cell. It´s only if they discover me at a close distance that they would chase me.

The cafeteria is a very big room but I can't tell exactly how big it is. Once, I tried to go from one wall to the other but I didn´t got any smarter by that. Only more confused.

One thing is to escape from my room and get to the cafeteria, another thing is to steal food from the cook. It all depends on who´s the cook today, and there is only one way to find out. I grabbed a tray and got into the line with some pushing and mumble of: "Sorry".

Sorry. Blind boy. Can´t see. Fuck you all.

As the line got smaller, which I knew by the harsh push from the person behind me, I listened to the other peoples small talking. The two in front of me was here because of the woman's old mother. She was sniffing and crying a bit, while her husband was complaining about being at the hospital, instead of home at their house. The old "hag" of a mother could take care of herself, and they didn't needed to be here the whole day, was what his opinion was, and the poor woman just cried. I really felt like hitting the man, who seemed to be the perfect asshole but chose not to. I am a kid and beating up adults is a pretty hard thing to do.

Then, all of a sudden, it was my turn.

I just have to warn you that being blind, means a lot of "all of a sudden" moments… just so you know. Everything I just a surprise for us.

Luckily for me, the voice coming from the other side of the counter was a women's: "Omelet or toast?"

"Omelet" I said, grinning inside of my luck. There are two cooks: a woman that doesn't give a crap about anything and a man that knows my reputation and, like everybody else, hates me. He always tells me to fuck off, and this is where I have to steal some sandwich at the end of the long food table. The woman, however, just gives me the food and then I just go out of the line. They don´t notices that I don´t pay for it or maybe the woman does, but just doesn't ´t care about it. Well, who knows, all I know is that I am having a freaking omelet today! And I like omelet!

However, as I turn around to sit at a table next to one of the big windows, a person bumps in to me. Or I bump in to him… how should I know?

"Hn. Watch where you are going idiot" A cold and annoyed voice said to me. Just by herring the voice I could tell that this was an arrogant, rich boy about my age. Oh, and that I hated him right from the start, of cores.

"That´s kinda hard when you are blind, asshole" I said bitterly. This made people shut up or go away most of the times, but to my surprise, the boy didn´t. he just continued in the same tone, not even the slides trembling or surprise in his voice.

"Well, it´s not my problem that you are a freaking burden for the whole society" He said.

I was quiet shocked by this. Nobody had ever said it out loud, but I knew that it was what they all were thinking, and here was a person that finely had said it out loud. I was so happy that I could die and so angry that I said:

"The only burden I can think of right now, is listening to your high ass voice, your highness" I started. "Apparently, only shit comes out of it"

This time, it was the strangers turn to be in the state of shock. Maybe he, like me, wasn´t used to be talked to like that, in that kind of tone, and I got it confirmed when he hissed at me like a sneak:

"Do you know who the hell you are talking to?"

"I´M. FUCKING. BLIND." Was my awesome answer and at that time, being blind didn´t seemed too bad. Before he could say something back at me, I walked away. It´s not because it wasn't fun or anything, believe me, I could have argued with the guy for quite some time I think, but if he decided to leave and I didn´t heard it, I would be standing there like an idiot. And I really didn´t wanted to look like an idiot in front of this boy for some odd reason.

I slammed my tray down on the table beside the window, and then slammed my butt down on the chair next to the table. I began eating my omelet, still thinking about the nerves that rich ass, of a boy had. Then all of a sudden, the exact same sound that my tray had made against the table, sounded right across me. I got a huge shock, like always, and was pretty confused. Who in the world had the nerves to sit across a blind little boy who was sitting all alone in the world?

An "Hn" gave me the answer I was looking for.

"What do you want?" I said, expecting more insults from the asshole.

"There weren't any empty tables left." He said clam, and shoveled a not so clam spoonful omelet into his mouth, destroying the cool picture I had of him in my mind. This made me smile a bit.

"Get out of here" I said, not believing him. This room was like, HUGE! It had to have at least one empty table. And even if all the tables were full, why sit next to me?

"The only other place to sit was beside a couple, where the woman was crying and the man was complaining about everything"

"That asshole" I said, remembering the two in the line.

"Totally" My sudden dinner friend said. This made both of us stop eating for a second in shock. We had just agreed to something. Damn it. But we quickly began to eat again like nothing had happened.

The silence suddenly became awkward for some reason, and I actually wanted to start a conversation with him, but I was too afraid that I would be turned down by silence like always. It was pretty weird that I wanted to talk to this asshole, but I thought in some way, that he was actually pretty cool. Not that I would ever tell him!

My appetite soon disappeared and I was now poking to my food. I really really reallly wanted to talk to him but what should I say? What was normal to say? Would he answer? It was really getting me a headache! It was like there was two small Narutos in my head, talking to me at the same time, and in all the confusion I, apparently, said out loud:

"Is it normal to have to voices in your head, arguing with each other?"

I could have hit myself at that moment. If he hadn´t been sitting right in front of me, I WOULD have been hitting myself at that moment.

Sometimes, I just hate my head.

I dedicated all my focus to my Oh-so-impotent omelet as I waited for him to react, poking it like crazy. But there was nothing else then silence. Silence and darkness. I felt my face turn pink and was desperately holding back some tears, when all of a sudden, an arrogant voice said:

"So you are here because you are stupid?"

Once again, I was shocked, happy and angry.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME?"

"I said you were stupid, dobe. Or are you deaf too?"

"You're fucking asshole! Shut up or I will kick your ass!"

"You´ll have to find me first, moron." He said, chewing on a now cold omelet.

"I can easy find you. I´ll just have to go towards the smell of bastard" I said, taking the challenge to who could eat up their omelet first.

It was one hell of a challenging. You´ll have to eat AND insult the other person at the SAME TIME. It is a lot harder than it sounds like! And the bastard won. I called him a cheater of cores, saying that he wasn´t done, but just said he was. This little augment went on for some time, until we both had to stop to get some air.

As we both tried to catch our breath, I listen carefully to the Dobe´s breathing and thought that it was better than Wakeman´s heartbeat. When my own breath was, jet again, stable, I asked with a tone that sounded that I didn´t really cared, but I did.

"So…Why are you here?" I asked.

My whole body was tensed up as I waited for a replay. And my heart jumped when It came after quite some time.

"My dad owns this hospital and they have some kind of meeting here." He started slowly. "And, as his family, we have to be there in the background, looking good and all."

"Sounds boring" I said, scratching the hair at the back of my neck. Having a family had its up´s and down´s.

"Hmm" He said, and I have no idée what that meant but it sounded cool for some reason.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

At first, I didn´t know how to answer. Nobody has ever asked me that before and it was kind of obvious.

"W-well-"I started, placing a finger on my lips, looking up like the answers was flying around my head, and I just had to look at them.

"I-i´m blind" I said, knowing that it was the most stupid answer in the world, but come on! So was the freaking question!

"I know that dobe. I´m not an idiot like you, but you don´t just get placed in a hospital just because you're blind."

Damn he was smart… and a high and mighty ass too! I was just about to say it out loud, when he said:

"How did you end up being blind" His voice wasn´t colder or more insulting then before, but the question still came like a hammer to my chest. Like ice, it stabbed my heart, making all the darkness around me even more dark and I just remembered how alone I was. How much I feared the darkness. How much I just wanted to cry.

Pictures of two persons came to my head and I knew they were my parents, but I didn´t knew if they looked like that or not. It has been so long since I saw their faces, that I don't know if the pictures in my mind is real or some faces I have made up.

I didn´t know how long I had been sitting there, spacing out, but eventually I said:

"It happened when I was 3 years old in a car crash." I began, remembering small glimpse from that time: happy faces looking down on me, smiling, voices filled with love, hands holding mine, words I didn´t understood, a scream and then… bang, nothing. "My mom and dad died in the crash"

"Hmm" was the answer from the other person, but it wasn´t arrogant or annoyed. Just acceptingly, I think.

I mentally hit myself and continued in my usually happy idiot way: "And now I'm here to get my eyes fix, but there is a rather big line, so I have to stay here for some time." I said, but finished off with the truth: "And the orphan that I have been staying at, doesn´t want me because I'm too much trouble, so giving me an eye operation, for my parents money of cores, gives them some time to breath in" I grinned awkwardly.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"A year"

"A year?"

"Yeah" I grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck again.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"10.. you?"

"The same" he said, rather unfocused. I was about to ask him what was bothering him, when he said:

"My mother is here. Gotta go." He got up and took his tray. I didn´t know what to say. I didn´t wanted him to go but I couldn´t stop him. For the first: I am blind. It makes it hard to tackle people. And the second: He had a family, properly friends… or maybe not. He was, after all, an asshole. But he had a life… maybe even a dog, like a big evil dog that could bite your head off. Yeah, that would be a dog for him. Like, insanely big! With 3 heads like a psycho dog! It can eat THREE persons at a time! Maybe even breathe fire like a freaking dragon! It would have a name like: Evil. Or, Woop-ass! Maybe just Death? Or how about-

My steam of thought was interrupted by an annoyed voice. Did I forget to mention that when you are blind, hearing other people talking to you when you are thinking is fucking hard? Or maybe it´s just me…

"Dobe are you even listening?" The voice said, belonging to the guy I from now on will call Teme, because he is one.

"W-what?" I said, rather hard, like I was a gangster or something like that… a blind rather stupid gangster. If he thought he was going to have the last word, he was going to think again!

"Your room number. What is it?" He said.

Not really following where this insult was going, I answered very suspicious: "75…" Narrowing my eyes, despite the fact that it didn´t made me see the insult any clearer. I think I just made a blind joke… well what you knew! It´s really that easy!

"All right, I'll maybe see you tomorrow then." He said, and I could feel my face going "Whaaaaaat?" like some dum cartoon figure. Was he playing with me? Taking a piss on me? If he was I would-

"See ya tomorrow." Was the last thing I heard, before the sound of footsteps walking away, a sound that I had feared to hear the second Teme placed his rich ass across mine, but now, and maybe it´s just my imagination, it sounded like they were coming back tomorrow. I didn´t tried to hide my smile this time like I always do, because it was so freaking big that it would end up in a battle I never could win and, besides, I really just felt like smiling.

(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)


	2. Darkness Vs Hope

And the story goes on baby! xD Enjoy please!

()

I was hiding behind the entrance to the cafeteria with a bump on my head, glaring at the cook… or at least I was trying to, being blind and all. My attempt to steal a sandwich had gone horrible wrong when the suddenly smart cook had replaced them to the opposite corner of their so called shop. When the sandwich didn´t showed itself like magic under my hands when they searched the area where they usually were, I may accidently have shouted a "Damn it!", because next thing you I knew, something hard had hit my head and a voice full of victory said: "Got you!" like he had just stopped a rat in getting its cheese. And I have to admit, I kind of felt like a rat when I hissed at him, and did my not-so-awesome-looking escape.

So now I was standing there, thinking about my next move. It was a sandwich that I wanted and it was a sandwich that I would get! I just had to rethink the whole plan, because my head wasn't screaming for another bump and neither did my pride. I was right in the middle of an awesome plan that, unfortunately, contained a lot of things that a hospital don´t have nor would ever get, when somebody suddenly said something to me.

"What are you doing, hiding behind a class door, dobe?" You could hear the smirk in his voice. No doubt about it: it was Teme.

My face felt quite hot from the embarrassment of hiding behind a class door, when I muttered: "I´m getting myself a sandwich."

I must say: I hadn´t counted on him coming today, hell not at all! When he had left yesterday I had sat there at the table for three hours straight, trying to figure out if it was all a dream or if reality actually liked me for once. And after touching the window up to fifty times, determining that it was warm, I came to the conclusion that I wasn´t dreaming. But still, he didn´t say that he would come. It was only a maybe and that was enough to make me thing that he wouldn´t come. And here he was. I would have been the happiest boy on earth if it wasn´t because he was such an asshole.

"I knew you were blind but not that blind. Standing in line behind a door and so far away from the shop… idiot." He said, with a cold hearted smirk.

"Shut up, teme!" I shouted and turned towards where his voice came from. "Be quiet! I have to think!" I said and began on a new and more realistic plan to get some breakfast. I was beginning to get quit hungry.

"About what?" Teme asked, trying to hide how curious he actually was.

I couldn't stop feeling the small victory of him, waning to know what I, Naruto Uzumaki, was thinking.

"I´m thinking of a way to get a sandwich." I said, trying to sound smart. Apparently, I didn´t because mister smart ass said in a replay, that if I wanted a sandwich, I just had to buy one. Rich bastard.

"I don´t have any money, teme."

"Don´t they give the hospitalized people free food or something like that?" He asked rather surprised.

"They do but it smells like shit, looks like shit and taste like snit!" I pointed out, using my finger to get the point out in a smarter way. But yet again, the bastard showed exactly how much of a bastard he really was.

"How do you know it _looks_ like shit?" he said, like I was the world's biggest idiot. Stupid smart ass! I was just about to give the guy a comeback, like a really good one, when my stomach decided to take part in the conversation. And I must say, it had quite something to say!

After two minutes of rumbling and me being completely frozen in a pointing stand, Teme finely broke through the noise.

"Come I'll buy you a sandwich." He said to my surprise.

"You don´t have to" I said, not really meaning it. The thought about a sandwich was too good to make me think about my pride at this state.

I heard his footsteps calmly walking into the cafeteria and I followed close by. We were close to the shop, when I remembered the early collision with the evil cook. If he were to see me again, my head would defiantly get another bump right next to the first one, so I would look like a devil with horns. I explained this to Teme, and he sighed but told me to wait at one of the tables. As always, I placed my ass next to one of the tables with big windows.

It took quite some time for him to get the sandwich and I had to hear why when he suddenly was in front of me.

"You idiot" he said placing the tray in front of me. I quickly grabbed the sandwich like he was going to snap it before I could have a taste. It made me think about how the cook had hit me like a rat. Maybe there really was something about it?

"What have I done?" I asked with my mouth full of delicious sandwich. It was chicken today.

"You are blind and you chose to sit in the other end of the cafeteria." He started as he sat down. "A normal blind person would take the seat next to the door, not next to a freaking window he can´t see out of"

"Just because I can´t see out of it, doesn't mean that I can´t feel it!" I said rather annoyed by his tone.

"Feel the window?" He said skeptic, and I could just feel how he looked at me like I was some kind of idiot. I just snort at him and placed one of my hands on the window.

"The window is a little wet which means that it is warmer inside then it is outside, and because the window also is a little warm, it means that it is raining outside" I said.

"Your right" Teme said rather surprised.

I grinned at this, saying: "Of cores I am!" and then took a large bite of my sandwich, as a reward.

A "tsk" sounding rather cheerful came from my new friend, and it made me proud to make my friend laugh... if you could call that a laugh. It wasn´t a feeling I was used to but hell, I could! I happily chewed my sandwich, enjoying the company to the fullest when Teme suddenly asked:

"So what do you do for fun here?"

I looked at him like he was completely insane, or I looked in the direction where he was… at least I think I did.

"It´s a hospital teme… the word fun doesn´t exist here." I said bitterly.

"Maybe it does dobe, you just can´t read it" He said with a smirk in his voice.

"Ha…ha…ha" I said sarcastically, thinking that his comebacks always was good. Seriously, how can a person be so good at being an asshole? Was he born like that? Or was it just in his gens?

But I had to admit that he was more than just an asshole. He was smart, like adult smart! And his plans were always better than mine. Through the next three month we had so much fun getting on the nerves of the nurses, and despite Teme´s calm and arrogant attitude, I knew he was enjoying it as much as I was. He didn´t came every day, only on the weekends. He had to go to school like any other not blind person and I really missed him when he wasn´t around. Not that I would ever tell him!

I am going to sound rather girly and disgusting right now… but he became the light in my darkness. There! I said it! Now, let's never, NEVER! Mention it again. This little conversation has never taken place! Okay?

We had a game where I would ask a question about things that I couldn´t see and he would explain it to me. This was very useful for me. Here are some things I found out:

I indeed was wearing a dress. A long white nightdress, but he said that everybody else was wearing one too so it didn´t mattered that much.

The shitty shit that was called breakfast actually looked like shit too. Even Teme was quite shocked by this.

I would sometimes tell him how I thought a person looked like, and he would tell me how the same person really looked like, in reality. It was fun as hell! People just don´t look like the way I think they do!

But there was one time where the game got a little weird.

It was five month after we met. I was laying in my bed, sulking, because the stupid nurse had captured me when I was on my way to the cafeteria. They have, apparently, just found out that I am blind, because usually when I sneak around to get some food, they´ll shout and then chase after me. Now, they don´t shout. They don't make a freaking noise anymore! So when I am sneaking around like an awesome ninja, they can be walking right beside me, without me knowing it! It´s fucking creepy!

It was Friday and Teme would come any sekund… or minute… or hour, I don´t really know, I'm blind. I was listening to Wakeman and his or her heartbeat as I always do, when the door opened and Teme walked in.

"Hey dobe it´s teme" He said the second the door opened. I don´t know if he knew or not, but I like it when people says their name right when they open the door. Some of the doctors wait until they are right beside my bed. That is 6 seconds where I don't know if it is a psychopath, rapist, pedophile or the evil cook that is entering my room, or simply a doctor that wants to take some samples of blood or other doctor stuff.

"Hey teme!" I said with a grin on my face. He walked over to my bed and sat in the foot end of it, like he always does, squeezing my arm so I knew he was there.

We chatted a bit about nothing. When I think about it, I have told him everything about me and I don´t know a shit about him. It´s like we only talk about everything that happens on this hospital, and nothing more. Maybe it is because he thinks that I'll be sad to hear about the outside world? I actually think I would. Anyway. It was in one of these chats that I suddenly asked him about Wakeman.

"Teme?" I said, with my face turned to the ceiling. He was placing some patches on some wound I had on my feet, because of the missing shoes.

"Hmm" He said, rather unfocused.

"How does Wakeman look like?"

I could feel that he was rather surprised by my question, but his voice sounded like normal. The only way I could tell that he was shocked, was because his hands was on my feet.

"Who is Wakeman?" He said, like it was nothing, and it made me rather uncomfortable. I suddenly felt like I had said something I shouldn't.

"I haven´t told you about Wakeman?" I asked, feeling his hands squeezing my feet as I mentioned the name. It suddenly hit me that I have no idée where Teme is looking and how he reacts to the things I say. I don´t know when he is smiling, angry or sad, because I can´t see his face, and he is good at hiding the feelings in his voice. All of a sudden, I didn´t knew the guy at the end of my bed.

"No. You haven´t"

I waited some time, not feeling well, almost sick, before I pointed towards the biping sound.

"That´s Wakeman" I said, with a voice that was smaller then I wanted it to be. There was a long pause where none of us said a thing, me, feeling weird, teme… well I have no idée.

"You are friend with a dead man? God your weird" Teme said with his old arrogant voice. The familiar sound of asshole made me forget the sudden uncomfortable feeling and I said:

"Asshole! Wakeman is not dead, just knocked out!"

"Whatever" He answered and let go of my feet.

"Well?" I began, when he didn´t gave me any signal of starting a conversation. "How does Wakeman look like?"

"He just looks like an alcoholic old smelly man, dobe" He said and stretched his leg in the bed towards me.

"So he is a man?" I said happily. It was nice to know the gender of Wakeman, so when he wakes up, I´ll may not be so scared when I suddenly hear a man´s voice at my side. But this made me think about another question that I have thought of since I met teme. I don´t know why I suddenly wanted to know how I looked like, but maybe it was because a person was beside me so often, that it made me curious.

"Hey teme" I said, thinking of a way to ask such a girly question. It was embarrassing to say the least! And the only person I could ask was an arrogant bastard.

"Hmm"

"Uhm… H-how do I look like?" I asked with a pair of hot cheeks. I had expected an insult or something similar but to my surprise, it never came.

"W-what?" He said sounding shocked and I could feel his body tense beside me.

"Y-you know! H-how do I l-look?" I said again, feeling even more embarrassed by Teme´s reaction.

"Like yourself" he said fast.

"You know what I mean!"

"W-well… you got spiky blond hair sticking out everywhere, big blue eyes… like the sky. Three whisker looking scars on both your cheeks-" As he began to describe me, I felt his eyes on me, looking at every cm of my body, but it was, of cores, only my imagination. "A thin body… and you are a little small"

"I´M NOT SMALL!" I shouted.

"You are" He said plainly.

"I´M NOT! Girls are small and I'm not a girl!"

"You look like one" He said, making me drop my face. What did he just say? That I look like a girl?

"N-NO I DON´T!" I said confused and angry. The truth is that I didn´t really knew... so maybe I did? Hell! I didn´t wanted to!

"Y-you do!" Teme said and his voice sounded somehow sad and confused, but maybe it was just me thinking too hard. I can do that sometimes.

"NO I DON´T! YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL?" I started, sounding furious. "GIRLS ARE CUTE THINGS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY AND KISS!" I took my pillow and threw it at the end of my bed, hoping to hit a teme. "YOU WANT TO KISS ME?" I then said with disgust in my voice and it was of cores a rhetorical question.

"S-shut up!" Teme answered me. I could hear that he was biting his lip and his body was completely tens now, like he wanted to hit me pretty hard in the face. I was speechless. He really did think that I looked like a girl!

"YOU-"I began, wanted to give the god damn asshole a lesson, but got interrupted by the exact same asshole.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, and all the rage I had in me disappeared like dust in the sun, and got replaced by fear. I had never heard teme lose his coolness like this. He sounded scared and confused, and I didn´t liked it.

"I´m living" He said, and got up from the bed.

"T-teme! Wait!" I shouted after him, trying to get my legs out of the evil blanket. This resulted in me hitting the floor really hard, as I heard the door slamming behind my friend.

He didn´t came the following two days and I thought that he hated me now. Who wouldn´t? I was only a burden to everyone. To the hospital, to the orphan… and to Teme. I stayed in bed the whole week, making the nurse stab quite happy. I didn´t eat. I didn´t talked. I just felt like crap, crying myself to sleep every night. The only person in the whole world that liked me had left me.

But when Friday came I woke up to the sound of Teme´s voice, saying that I was a lazy ass for still being in the bed.

We never mentioned that episode again.

It´s been 6 month since we met and today the doctor had good news that I was eager to tell Teme, but the bastard wasn´t here yet, so I had to wait for him AND remember what it was I was going to tell him. Being the person I am… it´s just impossible, so when he opened the door I quickly shouted:

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" This way I wouldn´t forget it!

"Can I come in at the door first dobe?" He asked annoyed.

"Sure, if you can get your high and mighty ass through the small door."

"Well, if you can get your ginormous stupidity through, then I think everything can get through." He said, placing his butt on my bed. Asshole. We sat there some time, not really saying anything, and then he suddenly broke the silence.

"So?" he said.

"So what?" I asked stupidly.

"Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"OH YEAH!" I said, and jumped a bit. "The doctors have finely got a time for me!" I shouted happy. "I am going to be able to see in no time, teme!"

But the happiness wasn´t returned.

"What?" He almost whispered.

"Didn´t you hear me teme? I´m going to see your sorry ass in no time!" I tried again, sounding confused by my friend´s reaction.

"When?" he asked.

"When what?"

"When are you going to be able to see again?"

"Some months… the operation is tomorrow and then I'll have to have some bandage on my eyes for some time…" I said, trying to figure out what my friend was thinking. "Aren't you happy?" I asked sad.

"I am" He said. He didn´t sounded happy… not at all.

()


End file.
